


一期一会

by Alice_Leo_in_Wonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 巫师x麻瓜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Leo_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_Leo_in_Wonderland
Summary: 总在相遇和离别，然后又在晨光熹微中重逢。
Relationships: Sirus Black/Lucrezia Noris/Harry Potter/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. 偶遇

**Author's Note:**

> 西里斯·布莱克 x 麻瓜姑娘  
> 企图游戏人间结果失败的故事。  
> 一个脑洞，谁知道写成了中篇——
> 
> 欢迎按Kudo和评论来玩耍哦

“你觉得我可以约到莉莉吗？”带着圆眼镜的黑发高个男子坐在街边橱窗旁的路墩上，对着他旁边蹲着的大黑狗紧张地嘟囔着，时不时转身看着橱窗的反光中他俩的倒影，“西里斯，伙计，我现在看起来怎么样？够不够帅？”

“汪汪—”像一只小熊一样巨大的黑狗大声吠道，仿佛在喊着，“帅的帅的——”

“汪——汪——汪——”走吧走吧，你在这看了很久了，鼓起勇气上啊！

詹姆在橱窗前踱步了一会，再次检查了他用完了整整一罐自家开发的速顺滑发剂打理出来的头发，以往蓬松乱翘的黑发现在正服帖、整齐地梳到脑后，光滑的大背头配上他尚有几分稚气的面孔看起来有一点滑稽，却别有一番俊俏男中学生的风貌，路过好几对这个街区公学的女生们频频回头看他，一边窃窃私语，互相推搡，似乎想要上前搭讪。

这个暑期刚刚开始，西里斯在家里闹了个人仰马翻，在饭桌上为了黑暗公爵的事迹和堂姐贝拉特里克斯、堂姐夫们莱斯特兰奇、马尔福大打出手，击伤了这几个伏地魔的忠实拥趸后决定和家里彻底决裂，离家出走来投奔兄弟詹姆。詹姆家热情地接待了他，波特夫妇几乎把西里斯认作第二个儿子，对他无比关爱、宠溺又纵容，而詹姆带着他逛遍了戈德里克山谷，无聊下来的两人决定来个伦敦麻瓜世界大冒险。

恰好卢平和莉莉通信得知，今天她和玛丽约了到弗罗娜咖啡馆见面，故而詹姆满心期待地计划了街头“浪漫”“邂逅”。而为了避免家里的追踪，西里斯变成了他的阿尼玛格斯，这只几乎和熊一样大的黑犬陪伴在兄弟左右。

“好吧，兄弟，我们走吧！”他拍着手，给自己打了个气，一旁蹲着的大狗也站起来，摇着尾巴步伐优雅的跟着他，一人一狗穿过马路，来到了对面街角的露天咖啡馆前，詹姆的目光马上就被坐在阳伞下的三个姑娘所吸引，具体应该是那个背对着他们的留着披肩红发的窈窕身影。

詹姆满心喜悦地扯开一个大大的笑容，向已经注意到了他们的两颊散布着好些雀斑的棕发女孩热情地挥手，“嗨！玛丽！”

红发女孩身子一僵，猛地回头，詹姆正带着一只黑色不知道什么品种的狗欢乐地朝她们跑来，还来不及反应，却见他灵活地双手一撑，越过咖啡馆的围栏，轻盈地落到她身旁的座位上，热切地注视着自己。

他们俩凑得很近，她几乎能看见面前这个活泼英俊的男生因为奔跑和激动而泛红的双颊，高挺的鼻梁上沁出几颗小汗珠，还有几缕卷曲的头发摆脱了发蜡的控制，正俏皮地垂在他的鬓角，让他看起来多了几分可爱，活泼明媚得像希腊人的神祗。

莉莉脑海中不自觉的出现的“可爱”让她轰的一下脸也热了起来。

这个人明明是那么讨厌，他傲慢、自大、目中无人！

她又不由地想起上个学期末在湖边的事情，刚刚那点旖旎的思绪马上被掐灭得无影无踪了，表情也不由地冷了下来，她强迫自己平静地说：“你怎么会在这里？”

“就是巧了啊！我正和西……”

“汪汪汪——”不知什么时候，一只大黑狗蹲在了莉莉的另一边，隔着桌子冲着手舞足蹈的男生咧嘴露出一排尖锐的牙齿，仿佛在警告什么。

“……西泽尔……我妈养的狗，出来玩，正好遇到你们！”詹姆急急地收住脱口而出的兄弟名字，眼神四处漂移，在对面女孩咖啡杯边的《优雅的冷酷：切萨雷·波吉亚的一生》【注1】停留一瞬，又继续热情地看着身旁表情冷峻的碧眼美人，“你们也在查令十字街，我们随便出个门都能相遇，真是太有缘分了！”

莉莉忍不住对着詹姆翻了白眼，神情一丝不松，转头对桌子另一头伸长脖子东张西望好似在寻找什么的玛丽道，“我们要不要换家店吃下午茶？嘿！你不会在找布莱克吧！”

玛丽羞涩地抿嘴笑了笑，不好意思有忍不住有几分期待地望着詹姆，希望能得到一个肯定的答案，詹姆却没空给予她一个眼神，只是撑着头望着莉莉，“这家店很好啊！我听说他们家的可丽饼非常有名气……”

“噗——”莉莉的左手边，一直大家忽略的女生嗤笑了一声，她伸手挠了挠西里斯的狗脑袋，忽如其来的痒意和舒服的触碰让他不悦地转过来看着她，喉咙不由地发出凶狠的呜咽声。

那个姑娘很白，长长的金色卷发灿若阳光，湛蓝的眼睛漫不经心地扫过眼前的书，正戏谑地盯着自己这副黑狗的皮囊，如花一般娇艳的双唇轻轻地勾着，继而朝他做了一个口型，西里斯怔住了，她正在说——“骗子”，朝着他这只“狗”。

她好笑地看出了眼前这只狗明显发愣的神情，悄悄地俯下身，胸前的金发垂到他的头顶上，西里斯变身成狗后也继承了超乎人类的嗅觉，他的鼻腔满满地充斥着眼前这个女孩的气息，混合着香水广藿香尾调的馥郁，耶加雪啡带着果香的咖啡的苦涩气息，以及她手指尖沾着的一点可丽饼上焦糖的甜腻。

她凑到他的耳边轻轻地说道：“你的主人是个骗子，你们就是特意来见莉莉的是不是？还买通了玛丽？”看着大狗表情凝滞着透露出几分蠢萌，她忍不住揪住他的两只毛茸茸的耳朵上下揉搓了好几把。

“莉莉，你还没有介绍这位……”她轻咳一声，整理一下垫在腿上的餐巾，眼神不住地在红发漂亮姑娘和詹姆陷入热恋的红润面庞上左右游弋，手还随意地搭在西里斯的狗头上，“……先生，他是你在寄宿学校的同学吗？”

【注1】西泽尔和切萨雷同为Cesare的音译


	2. 约会

詹姆这才注意到另一个女生，玛丽和莉莉都是麻瓜出生的女巫，通常这类巫师给麻瓜世界解释霍格沃茨都是用类似“苏格兰的寄宿学校”的话术来搪塞，眼前这位容貌娇艳可爱的女孩显然是一位麻瓜。

莉莉和玛丽对视一眼，都从对方的神色中读出了一丝尴尬，西里斯也好奇地伸长脖子看着她的侧颜，心里不知为什么一松，却又有一点遗憾，原来是个麻瓜。

“是的，这是詹姆，他也是我寄宿学校的同学，”莉莉小心翼翼地答道，“琉克希亚，这是我儿时的玩伴，去霍……学校之前的好朋友。”

“哦哦，你好，很高心认识你！”詹姆完全没有露出任何莉莉担心的不屑和厌恶的神色，反而快活地和琉克希亚握了握手，“你们小时候就认识吗？”

“是的，我小时候和她是邻居，不过我很早就搬家了，”琉克希亚笑道，语气温和亲切，西里斯完全感觉不出刚才她的狡黠，“莉莉亲爱的，我真高兴，今天见到了你的两个好朋友，玛丽，我也很高心能和你聊天。”

詹姆对琉克希亚称他为莉莉的好朋友感到异常的满足，虽然“好朋友”不足以表达出他对莉莉的喜爱，至少比他们之前难以形容的剑拔弩张的紧张关系强了太多，而且“莉莉的”这个词让他们之间仿佛蒙上了一层暧昧的薄纱，他满面春风又含情脉脉地朝莉莉咧嘴笑着。

莉莉看到这家伙不住外泄的傻乎乎的气息，甚至有一丝不好意思于纠正琉克希亚的误解，她羞赧地咬了咬唇，咽下了嘴边的反驳，这一默许，让一直关注她的詹姆更加喜悦起来，连带着对无意间给自己助攻的琉克希亚也越看越喜欢，瞧瞧，这个姑娘面貌如此圣洁可人，一定是小天使转世。

西里斯蹲在一旁，惊讶和不解于琉克希亚对詹姆不经意的维护，但又替她看似轻松随意地帮好友跨越了艰难的追妹之路上一丛高耸的壁垒而感到由衷的感激，他甚至不再甩开她按在自己头顶纤长柔软的手。

“走吧，莉莉！”琉克希亚忽然起身招来服务生，“这边结账。”

詹姆的心立刻随着她扬起的手而高高地抛起，又重重地落下，扑通扑通地用力地撞击着他的胸膛，他才刚刚赞美了眼前这人，她就要带着莉莉离开了！什么小天使！还是恶魔吧！

他不由自主地哀怨起来，望着莉莉的褐色眼睛也不住垂下，向她发出哀求地目光，情不自禁地拉起她放在桌上的手，“我们还没……我还没吃东西呢……你们等等我吧！这顿我请……”

莉莉娇艳的脸腾地一下泛起了一片薄红，和她火红的头发交相辉映，胸膛剧烈起伏着，也不知道是害羞还是气愤于他的唐突，她红唇微启，颤抖着，吐不出一个字。

“都三点了你们还没吃东西，”试了好几张卡的琉克希亚说道，“我们刚刚约好了去看场电影，我出门前查过报纸，附近的剧院三点半有部新上的片子……”

“是的，我们约好了……”莉莉难得对詹姆细声细气地说道，她语气中吐露出一抹连自己都没有察觉的惋惜，却被他敏锐地捕捉到了，他急匆匆地接道，“太好了！我还没有看过电影呢！你们带我一起去吧！”

“可是你还没有吃东西……”莉莉说道，也不好意思回应詹姆，只好用眼神向琉克希亚和玛丽询问。

琉克希亚饶有兴趣地看着眼前这对烈女缠郎，若是莉莉对詹姆毫无兴趣她肯定不犹豫地帮她拒绝，可是莉莉现在看起来面含春情，一双碧眼水波流转，显然一副暗含期待的模样，她自然知道该怎么做。

“这有什么难的，我们可以给他打包一份三明治，那边柜台有些现成的，然后我们再买点可乐或是别的汽水，等看完电影再去吃意大利菜怎么样？我知道一家味道正宗极了的店，我们还能再聊聊，晚上我送你们回去。”说着摇了摇手上的车钥匙，刚满16岁家里就给她配了车。

“我得回去了，”见不到西里斯，玛丽站起来，数出她那份的钱递给琉克希亚，“家里晚上有客人，我下午要回去帮忙。”

琉克希亚看也不看，卷了卷纸币虚握在手里，一边惋惜道，“好吧，希望你今天也过的开心，再见了，玛丽。”

莉莉也连忙打开钱包，一边和玛丽告别，琉克希亚拦住她的动作，又接过侍者带来的包装袋，“亲爱的莉莉，你不用客气的，咱们这么久没见了，而且今天我临时约你出来……”

“当然不行，”莉莉正色道，“今天你和……总之理论上我该请客才对，何况你还给詹姆带了，这部分就更不应该你出钱了。”

詹姆在一旁忙不迭地点头，他手忙脚乱地从口袋里拿出一个琉克希亚完全没见过的动物皮质的钱袋，摸出了好几个金币推到她面前，“没错，怎么能让女生……”

“詹姆！”莉莉疾言厉色地打断他，对着桌上的金币不住地挤眉弄眼。

琉克希亚在莉莉慌张地注视下拿起了其中一枚，兴致勃勃地端详着雕刻精美的巨龙，“这是古钱币吗？好重，是真金？”

莉莉慌忙地用手在桌上一抹，把剩下的几个金币都紧紧地攥在手里，一边不着痕迹地捅了捅还搞不清楚状况的詹姆，“啊，是的，詹姆是狂热的古钱币爱好者，还喜欢推销这些小玩意……詹姆，你别逗琉克希亚了，你是不是又没带英镑？”

“汪汪汪——”狗形态的西里斯跳跃着对哥们进行嘲笑，他支起身子，前掌不住地往詹姆身上扑去，詹姆不得不握着他的爪子不让他继续弄脏他特意熨得平整的麻瓜白衬衣。

“哈哈哈，没关系，这枚硬币我很喜欢，你看这只巨龙多么惟妙惟肖，我甚至觉得它下一秒就要喷火了，”琉克希亚不由莉莉再多说地收起那枚造型古拙的金币，一边朝路边停着的红色敞篷小跑车走去，“不算什么，我们快要赶不上电影了！来吧莉莉，别纠结这个了。”

西里斯对琉克希亚这尊线条流畅的座驾很感兴趣，他步履轻快地一跃而起，霸占了副驾的宝座。在琉克希亚眼里，一只大黑狗神气活现地坐在皮质沙发上，四处张望还时不时摇摇尾巴，漆黑得看不清的五官每一寸都生动地传递出它美滋滋的情绪。

他们穿梭在伦敦最繁华的街道上，流淌的风把黑狗西里斯的毛吹得朝后方倒去，他只觉得麻瓜世界竟也有如此的五光十色的街景，彩色的影像在十字路口的大屏上来回播放，米字旗在街边房屋高高地飘扬着，人流如织，车流不止，这里比魔法界更繁华、更热闹，看起来充满生机和活力。他在后视镜中看到詹姆半个身子凑到莉莉边上，和她说着什么，她竟然也没有流露出厌恶的神色，反而时不时回答一句，引得詹姆不住激动地继续述说，两人看起来火花四射，俨然似一对热恋中的情侣。

他啧啧称赞，不由地转头去看身旁看似不经意造就这一切的推手，现在正单手操控汽车的琉克希亚。她左手漫不经心地搭在车门上，长发被风撩到脑后，在阳光下好似流淌的黄金，浅色收腰吊带长裙勾勒出她曼妙的身材，裸露着的白皙皮肤像他想象中的维纳斯一样洁白而富有光泽，操控方向盘的手臂时而收紧让它看起暗藏力量的线条。不同于布莱克家永远化不开如浓墨一般的阴沉黑暗，不同于霍格沃茨的巫师同学裹着长袍的稚嫩而保守，这是一个风流潇洒的麻瓜女孩，她既有狡黠和机敏，又饱含生机和活力，她像神明一样闪闪发光。

西里斯觉得自己喉头有些发紧。

维多利亚剧院

“三张三点半的票，”莉莉对售票员小姐说着，詹姆连忙接道，“不不不，四张，我们还带着西……西泽尔呢……”

“西泽尔不能进去吧？”莉莉困惑地接道，“这边有专门的宠物托管室……哎？西泽尔呢？詹姆你的狗呢！？”

“在我们身后啊……”詹姆转头，只看到了对面正在买爆米花的琉克希亚，却毫无黑狗的踪影，他立刻慌乱了起来，西里斯一个老牌纯血家族的巫师，从来没有来过麻瓜世界，还是狗的状态，现在连魔杖都没有在身上，万一被人抓走了可怎么办，“啊！莉莉你先买四张，我去找他，西——西泽尔？你去哪里了？”

詹姆一边喊着一边像炮弹弹射出去般飞速跑开，完全没有意识到自己刚刚的口误，莉莉疑惑地看着他远去的背影，“小姐，请问你们还买票吗？”售票员小姐温和地问道。

“哦，买的，四张。”莉莉收回目光，下意识地对柜台后的女人抱歉地笑了笑。

“四张？确定？好的，”售票员耸耸肩，点了四张递给她，“希望你男朋友能及时把它找回来，开场已经不到十分钟了。”

莉莉还担心着忽然失踪的狗，只是点点头，接过电影票，和还在等爆米花的琉克希亚汇合，“西泽尔不见了，詹姆去找它了。”

“天哪，我还以为它跟着你们！”琉克希亚心不在焉地露出一个忧心忡忡的表情，“不过，就这么短短一段路……能丢到哪去？”

“我也不知道，希望它没事……”

“嘿，莉莉亲爱的，你需要跟我好好说说詹姆的事！”琉克希亚撑着脑袋，戏谑地笑道，“你们怎么回事呢？啊，你先别说，让我猜猜，他喜欢你，肯定很长一段时间了吧！而你，因为某些原因看不惯他，觉得自己不喜欢他，是不是？”

莉莉脸又红了，她双目低垂，贝齿轻咬着红唇，手不住地绞着电影票，也不回答她。

琉克希亚抚掌哈哈大笑起来，“看来我猜对了！但你不是真的讨厌他，甚至在你心里还不由自主地被他吸引，有一点喜欢他？”

“你别……哎呀……”莉莉不好意思地笑着，声音细若蚊吟，琉克希亚不得不弯腰才能听清，她比莉莉高挑不少，“琉克希亚，我本以为他是个骄傲自大，目中无人的家伙，瞧不起麻……就是弱势群体，可是我最近发现我错了，他从来没有这样，事实上他……”莉莉的声音越来越小，小到几乎是喃喃自语，琉克希亚一个字也听不清了。

“所以我亲爱的伊丽莎白，他就是现代版的达西先生咯？”琉克希亚好整以暇地抱臂靠在柜台上，这个造型让她看起来更加窈窕动人。

“你说什么啊！”莉莉愈发害羞起来，“我们……啊！詹姆！”

琉克希亚转头看去，只见詹姆正步伐轻快地朝她们走来，身边并没有跟着他的宠物。

“西泽尔呢？”

“哦，莉莉，我路上遇到了我叔叔，托他把西泽尔送回去了，你猜我还遇到了谁？”詹姆兴奋地跳开，露出身后的人来。

“哦，真可惜，我还挺喜欢西泽尔的，它头顶有个可爱的小旋涡。”琉克希亚无不惋惜地接嘴道。

“西里斯·布莱克！”莉莉惊讶地看着詹姆身后站的高个英俊男生，琉克希亚的目光也不住被他吸引了去。

“嗨，你们好！”

男生比詹姆还要高大一点，黑色的头发梳在脑后但有几缕调皮地垂在他的额前，他看起来有令人毫不怀疑的典雅韵味，深目高鼻，灰色的眼睛炯炯有神的注视着琉克希亚，面庞瘦削但硬朗不凡，双手揣在裤兜里，仅仅是站立在那里，就好似一幅精美绝伦的古典油画，画着仿佛被神明亲吻过的美，就像神话中走出来的伽倪墨得斯。

“小姐，你的餐备好了。”男服务生在柜台后叫道。

“哦，谢谢，莉莉你帮我拿一点……”琉克希亚回过神，羞耻地发现刚刚她几乎被詹姆的朋友西里斯·布莱克的美色迷住了。

西里斯绅士接过琉克希亚手中的两杯可乐，又用另一只手抱住了一大桶爆米花，她忽然发现他的手很大，手指又细又长，一手拿两杯可乐也毫不费劲。

“西里斯你怎么在这里？”莉莉皱眉道，“这可不像你会来的地方。”

詹姆拿着爆米花的手一哆嗦，像小山一样堆起来的爆米花剧烈地一颤，一下滚了好几颗到地上。

“我离开家了，正好想到麻……外面随便逛逛，”西里斯毫不在意地撇撇嘴，在莉莉审视地神色中一点也不犹豫地接道，“你猜的不错，我和布莱克家闹翻了，如果你想问的话，我们可以晚点说，反正我现在整天都没事，也没人管我。”

莉莉狐疑的视线在詹姆和西里斯两人中逡巡，西里斯看起来满不在乎，但离家出走这种事情她又难免有些好奇，詹姆虽然有些紧张但也一直对她露出羞涩的微笑，让她无法继续追究下去，“好吧，你可以和我们一起看电影，坐本来詹姆的狗的位置。还有这是我的朋友，琉克希亚。”  
她在“我的朋友”两个词上咬牙切齿地重读。

“你好，琉克希亚！”西里斯无视她的咬牙切齿和詹姆的狗等字眼，朝琉克希亚挑挑眉，露齿一笑。琉克希亚再次被这人英俊的面庞摄住了魂魄，因为美貌她在学校从不缺少崇拜者，其中也不乏帅气逼人的男生，却没有任何一个人像眼前这个人一样把挑眉这样轻佻地动作做得如此不羁而潇洒，这让她心跳加速，但这人看起来娴熟于挑逗行为又让她暗暗警惕了几分。

可是她还是忍不住被西里斯举手投足间的古典又现代交融的美感而吸引，像是被丘比特的金箭射中了一般，她只觉得口干舌燥，心如重锤击鼓般激烈地震动。

他们在各自心怀鬼胎却又心照不宣地找到了位置，琉克希亚和莉莉坐在中间，西里斯和詹姆各在两侧，在分饮料的时候才发现，他们少了一杯可乐。

“我本以为是三个人的……”琉克希亚解释道。

“没关系，我不喝。”西里斯高冷地拒绝了麻瓜的汽水。

莉莉选了最近热议的莎翁名剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》【注1】，她和琉克希亚为两人一见钟情又生离死别的爱情悲剧流了一幕又一幕的眼泪，手帕都湿透了。期间琉克希亚担心地西里斯对这些情爱之事而感到无聊，悄悄地撇了他好几眼，却见他虽然舒服的靠着沙发仿佛有些慵懒，看起来倒是兴致勃勃、目不转睛地盯着大屏幕。

琉克希亚在中间乐手演唱《what is a youth》的间隙，伸手去够爆米花桶。

开场没多久西里斯就抱起了爆米花放在自己的腿上，她也不看那边，只是手顺着桶沿摸下了下去，在还剩的小半桶中挑拣了半天捞出一个大的，这时，一只温热的手张开一把攥住了她的，两人都像是触电般一个激灵松开了彼此，琉克希亚把手猛地收了回来，正襟危坐，一下不敢动弹。

而那厢西里斯也被吓了一跳，双腿一颤几乎要把爆米花桶打翻，他惊魂甫定地抱紧纸桶，却忍不住偏头去看她，金发姑娘上身微微前倾，仿佛被剧情深深地吸引了，紧紧地攥成拳头的手出卖了主人的忐忑。他沉默地看着她，屏幕上投下的色彩下她的脸上流转着，光与影，明与暗，她微微颤抖的睫毛像舞台中央的主角，上下飞扬翻转着，在他的视野中成就了一幕独角戏。

琉克希亚此时的僵硬和敏感与之前的戏谑和潇洒大相径庭，却又奇妙的融合起来，在他心中这个人从红色的跑车上下来，从流淌的黄金中钻出，从明媚的阳光下走到了他的身边，她手背温热细腻的触感还停留在他的指尖。

他忽然觉得影院的空调温度有点高，周围都显得有些燥热，扶手上的冰可乐冒着凉丝丝的水汽，西里斯忍不住拿起来凉快凉快，却发现里面满满当当的，似乎身旁的女孩因为一直沉迷剧情连一口都没有喝过。冰冰凉凉的触感对浮躁的他充满了诱惑，连喉头都越发干涩了起来，他一边紧盯着手边人的动作，一边飞快地举起来衔住吸管，柔软的塑料和冰爽甜蜜的汽水瞬间给了口腔奇妙的快感，麻瓜在诱惑巫师堕落方面真是厉害了！西里斯吞咽不止，几分钟内，一杯超大份可乐就已经见底了。

糟糕！喝完了别人的饮料！

西里斯纵情享受完了才忽然升起来几分愧疚，他悄咪咪地观察手边人，发现她还是一动不动地注视着屏幕，连余光也没有分享一瞥给自己，他蹑手蹑脚又非常敏捷地把空荡荡的纸杯插回来原处，伸了伸手脚，小心翼翼地长长舒了口气。

【注1】1968年上映，此处按需出现。


	3. 调情

琉克希亚揪着心看完了全场，连一旁最爱的可乐都能分走一丝精力，当灯光再次亮起时，她小心翼翼地用余光扫了眼平静的西里斯，不着痕迹地松了口气，也许只是我太敏感了，她暗自想着。

散场后莉莉和琉克希亚到洗手间补妆，琉克希亚拿着粉扑在鼻翼两侧轻柔地按着，刚刚她紧张得出了好些冷汗，“莉莉亲爱的，你还续摊吗？”

“……你呢，亲爱的，你想吗？”莉莉补着唇妆回问她。

没有拒绝就是想了，琉克希亚点点头，换上一个轻快的笑容，“Buon Appetito！我堂哥的朋友新开的店，他上个周去了一次赞不绝口，最妙的是我可以不用预约就享有最好的位置。”

他们又一次坐上了琉克希亚的跑车，上车前她诚挚地建议西里斯不要坐副驾，因为刚刚有只大黑狗坐了那，万一留下了什么不好的印记会弄脏他的裤子，他英俊的脸瞬间垮了一秒，用他明亮的灰眼睛狠狠地瞪了她一眼，粗声粗气地说：“这看起来很干净！”

她忍不住笑了出来，觉得这人咬牙切齿的神色和之前西泽尔威胁詹姆露出一排尖牙的模样如出一辙，几乎要控制不住自己去揉一揉西里斯看起来柔软的黑发。

好在今天是周末，晚餐时间也不堵车，他们很快便到达了好胃口餐厅，在侍者的引导下来到泰晤士河畔一个露天的大平台，这里星罗棋布着十几张餐桌，几人在边缘侧入座，温暖的夏风裹挟着潮湿的水气扑面而来，清新而柔和。

琉克希亚娴熟地用意大利语帮众人点了餐，开两种酒，侍者看几人都面不改色十分镇定的模样，也没有查他们的ID，莉莉一边向詹姆解释道，“琉克希亚的外祖是意大利人，小时候就住我们家附近。”

“那我们家混得可多了，我外祖母还是德国人，而我祖父是英国人娶了法国女人，他们简直见面就能打起来。”琉克希亚指引侍者给他们倒酒，见几人毫无笑意，不免尴尬地轻咳了一声，“额……琉克希亚取自那位有名的罗马女性，共和的推手。倒是西里斯，是取自天狼星吗？现在还用星座取名的家庭很少了，你们家之前有占星师吗或者预言家？”

“没有，这是我们家的传统，”西里斯耸耸肩，“长子一般叫这个名字。”

他接着又恶劣地笑了笑，“我有个姑婆就叫这，你的名字！我听莉莉喊你总能想到她那张刻薄又皱皱巴巴的脸——”

西里斯看着她不知是害羞还是恼怒而红霞满布的脸，觉得十分有趣，忽然凑近她，小声悄悄道，“你看他俩，简直是快乐的爱情鸟。”

琉克希亚没来得及从想象他姑婆刻薄的垮脸中停下，又忍不住抬眉不动声色地看向詹姆和莉莉，两人果然头挨着头开始说悄悄话了。

“那我们也可以说悄悄话，”她扬扬眉，玩心大起，俏皮地抛了个媚眼。

琉克希亚是见惯风月的，她父母常年分居，当年因为财富和家族结合，现在也坚守着这一点而拒绝离婚，却各自在外面花天酒地情人一堆，她的亲戚们也是名利场焦点，即使她还小的时候也从不避讳在她面前和各色女人调情。她能从男人眼中读出爱与欲望，但之前她拒绝了所有人的献媚，只因为正是见惯了这些才更加渴望那些被他们忽视的爱情。

“当然可以，”西里斯回以一个小声的口哨，“你想听我说点什么秘密？当然，秘密换秘密。”

她身体微微侧倾，垂首将嘴唇靠近他的耳朵，低声道，“当然，你说什么秘密，我回以你什么秘密。”

西里斯余光扫过詹姆和莉莉，确认两人没有在看他们，忍不住将椅子朝琉克希亚拖去了一些，好让两个人靠的更近，“我是巫师切萨雷，是梅林的后人，承袭湖中仙女和密林精灵的血脉。”

琉克希亚神色未变，夜色中她用海一般深蓝的瞳孔深深地注视着西里斯灰色的眼睛，忽然她展颜一笑，“西里斯先生，其实我是爱与美的女神维纳斯，天父乌拉诺斯之女，神王宙斯命我下凡指导这人间的爱情……”她声音越来越低沉，尾音几乎要消散在柔和的夏风之中。

西里斯回望着她幽深的双眸，几乎成为沉溺在海洋深处的水手，他捉住她放在桌脚的手，令它自然垂下，继而俯身蜻蜓点水般地吻上她柔软的手背，“那你是从海洋中的贝壳上诞生的吗？所以海洋才赋予你令人迷惘的深情？”

“是的，风神将我带到岸边，春神为我披上用满天繁星织成的锦衣，光阴和岁月女神为我编织万世光明的长发。”琉克希亚另一手轻轻地抚弄垂在脸侧的长发，若无其事又笑吟吟地用只有他俩才能听到的声音说着。

西里斯挺直腰板，端正坐姿，桌下旁人看不见的地方却还握着琉克希亚的手，“看来我们成功地交换了一个秘密。”

“嗯哼，”她不动声色地调整了两人牵着手，现在他们十指紧扣，“圣父说让人们的双手代替嘴唇，用十指相握代替亲吻，西里斯先生，我们现在唇齿相接，气息相融，我感受到了你的心，你的神，和你的魂，你说的每一个秘密我都能轻易分辨真假。”

“如你所愿，琉克希亚小姐。”

侍者端上了他们的前菜，帕尔马火腿配新鲜蜜瓜，他左手轻轻掂起一片卷着火腿的蜜瓜，右手依然紧紧攥着她的手，两人均是言笑晏晏地看着詹姆和莉莉，琉克希亚问道：“莉莉和詹姆，你们是同级吗？”

“是的，”詹姆扶了扶眼镜，“我们都是格……嗷——一个学院的同学。”莉莉和西里斯一人给了他一脚，他只觉得两条小腿都要失去知觉了。

“是吗？就像国王学院或者三一学院那样？”

“正是，”莉莉点头说道，“但我们还是在一起上课。”

“你是不是还有几年就毕业了，想好了去哪所大学吗？”琉克希亚问道，“我当然希望你能来牛津，这样我们就又可以作伴了。”

“嗯……还没有想好，而且也还没有那么快呢……”莉莉面色中带着几分不自然，她忽然意识到当自己从霍格沃茨毕业后就要面临是留在魔法界还是回归普通人生活的问题，麻瓜世界平和富裕还有她的父母亲人，而魔法界正笼罩在伏地魔崛起的阴影中，那儿却有她的许多好友麦金农、隆巴顿、艾米丽特，甚至西弗勒斯……又甚至詹姆……和他的劫道者兄弟西里斯、莱姆斯和彼得。

这个话题显然有一点不愉快，莉莉不打算接着往下说了，詹姆很体贴地对她小声说了些什么，他们转而又小声交谈了起来。

“你看……他们又开始了。”西里斯又一次压低声音对她说道，“这一次你先。”

“我讨厌黑色。”

“为什么？”西里斯扬扬眉，颇有兴致地问道。

琉克希亚却眯着眼，撑头侧看着他，“这是下一个秘密——你呢？”

“这要对应什么呢？”他想了想，“嗯……我讨厌银色和绿色。”

“因为我外祖家的人总是一身暗色，暗黑得像化不开的阴云，笼罩在小时候我的头顶。”她笑了笑，尚有婴儿肥的脸带上几分和年纪不符阴郁和成熟，“但他们最近搬到北边出去了，我也好送了口气。”

西里斯捏捏她的手，答道：“我们家对银绿色的崇拜极致疯狂，疯狂到要把墙壁、挂毯、装饰都染上它们，甚至不允许我喜欢红色和金色……”

“我可喜欢红色和金色了！”琉克希亚拔高了几分音量，引得詹姆抬头看她，他俩不得不巧妙地抽回手，假装拂了拂垫在腿上的餐巾。

“你真是品味不凡！”詹姆笑嘻嘻地接道，莉莉也哈哈大笑起来，仿佛他在讲什么真实的笑话，“这是我们学院的代表色，象征着一往无前的勇气和坚毅——”

“没错——”西里斯欢快地接过兄弟的话头，两人举着右手像比划一把无形的宝剑，异口同声地说道，“格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢！”

两人笑闹了一阵，詹姆很快又开始转向莉莉说起了悄悄话。

西里斯顺理成章地又捉住了琉克希亚垂在身侧等待的手，他继续两人的秘密分享会，“我最近住在詹姆家，他们家总是灯火通明的，虽然人丁并不兴旺，但比我家阴沉昏暗显得活力十足——我准备以后在家里也装上最亮的吊灯——”

“我最近需要找房子，预算很少，正好感谢你的提醒，也许朋友家的沙发也能勉强睡睡。”

西里斯凝视着她的眼睛，微妙的预感一晃而过，“你为什么要睡朋友家的沙发？”

“我今天上午和妈妈吵架了，”琉克希亚轻巧地接道，“然后我摔门而出，下午我发现我母亲给我的卡被冻结了，之前付账用的是我父亲的副卡，但他几乎不和我一起住，我猜现在他多半躺在一个不知名的模特肚皮上睡觉。我们关系不好，我希望少借点他的钱。”

“我上周和我母亲闹翻了，”西里斯同样轻快地接着她的话继续说了下去，“我还打了我权利滔天的堂姐和堂姐夫们，然后摔门而出，我母亲通过信件的方式告诉我，你被逐出家门了——至于我父亲，他被自己养的疯狗咬了，恐怕没几天好活了。”

琉克希亚惊讶地望着他，红唇轻颤着，显得有些不敢相信，她迟疑地顿了一下，“看来你我的家庭生活都很精彩啊，你的显然还要丰富一点。”

西里斯满不在乎地轻笑了起来，他俊朗的五官舒展开，让他似文艺复兴大师手下斧凿刀刻般精美的容颜更加光彩夺目，“你应该恭喜我，我从小到大的圣诞愿望就是摆脱那个偏执阴暗的家庭，而许下的16个愿望终于在上周被实现了。”

“当然，你的生活终于要拉开大幕了。”琉克希亚轻轻举杯，杯口向着他扬了扬，似在祝酒，“敬你的新生活。”

西里斯也举杯朝她顿了顿，“你不是也要开始新生活了吗？大学，沙发姑娘，嗯？”

“希望如此。”琉克希亚不自觉地低沉了下去，长长地沉默着，双目低垂仿佛忽然对瓷盘边缘的花纹产生了浓厚的兴趣。西里斯再次俯下身，他松开两人紧扣的手，轻轻亲吻她的掌心，她居高临下地看着他，他在她的注视下又一次亲吻她的掌心，湿漉漉的嘴唇还沾着血一般瑰丽的佳酿，在她已经同样湿漉漉的、满布已然分不清谁的汗液的手掌留下了淡淡的红痕，琉克希亚心狠狠地抽了一下。

西里斯也注意到了她白皙的手心上淡淡的红痕，他覆掌而上，轻轻地划过它。他们的体液彼此交融了，想到这他觉得自己身体一僵，仿佛某一个部位开始有了点反应。

琉克希亚却抽出手，将她这只被紧握着的手放到桌面上，借助着悦动而明灭相交的烛火，抬高手掌，仔细端详起了它，红痕上残留着酒精和葡萄的香气，还有西里斯个人难以言喻的醇厚气息。她目不转睛地看着它，情不自禁将嘴唇覆了上去，好似在亲吻留下这片印记的主人，她神色动人，从颤动的睫毛到微翘的鼻尖再到红润的双唇，无一不饱含情欲和喜悦。

西里斯艰难地咽了口唾沫，觉得裤子更紧了，他有些沉迷于眼前人的如丝媚眼，混杂着清纯和情欲的容颜，和不经意间透露出来的与他相似的情感，冥冥之中他觉得他们能互相理解，深入彼此的内心。但他不希望就这样闯进一个麻瓜的世界，在没有准备好的时候。现在还不能摆脱布莱克家的追踪，甚至自己还没有到能堂堂正正的使用魔法的年纪。

他深深地回望着琉克希亚，她也意识到了他的注视，他们在彼此平静的神色中又一次读到了相似的情绪，一种难以评述的惋惜。

这一切都太早了。

琉克希亚把他们送到了莉莉家门口，詹姆执意拒绝了她对两位男生相送的好意，表示他们家就在这附近，不必再送一次了。

她点点头，压下某种情愫，欢快地说道：“晚安，莉莉！保持联系。今天我过得很开心，认识詹姆……”她顿了顿，“和切萨，我都深感荣幸，期待与你们再次相见。”

琉克希亚说罢，猛踩一脚油门，发动机的轰鸣越来越远，只留下一阵轻盈的尾气，不一会便消散在空气中了。

“切萨？她记错了西里斯的名字！”詹姆嘲笑地捅了捅西里斯。

西里斯也露出一个意味不明的笑容，“是啊，竟然记错了呢。”


End file.
